Capricho OneShot
by SounionPrincess
Summary: Oz siente celos de Gilbert  ya que este le presta mucha atención a Ada , sumando sus celos, justamente tiene mucho sueño  que lo enojan aún más  y Gilbert tomará cartas en el asunto...


~ **Capricho** ~

- Oz… Oz, despierta, es tarde

- Ah? Ada, es temprano, no me molestes

- Pero, hermano, tiene lecciones de gramática ¿No recuerdas que el tío Oscar te lo dijo ayer?

- Ok, ok, en un rato me levanto.

- No cambias más eh? – Le dijo Ada dándole un beso en la mejilla, salió del cuarto seguida por uno de sus gatitos.

Oz se levantó, con mucho sueño, se paró y miró por la ventana, pero en realidad miraba la nada, los días que se levantaba de mal humor y mal dormido siempre se quedaba regulando y mirando al vacío.

Después de contemplar esa nada por cinco minutos, dispuso a vestirse, aburrido de esa vestimenta casual, optó por ponerse una camisa con un jabot negro que resaltara su nívea piel, un pantalón negro, sus botas; como estaba apurado olvidó tomar su saco negro y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Las lecciones de gramática siempre le parecieron aburridas, diez años atrás eran más divertidos porque las aprendía con Gilbert, pero ya no lo tenía más a su lado para ese momento.

Mientras practicaba con unos ejercicios pensaba que aún si Gilbert era un adulto, siempre estaría a su lado porque él mismísimo Gilbert se lo había dicho.

Miró por la ventana de la biblioteca y justamente lo venía a su amigo corriendo como un niño de cinco años y jugando con su hermana. Se acordaba de que Ada estaba enamorada de alguien, pero nunca supo si realmente era Gilbert el afortunado en ser el correspondido por la chica. Debería sentirse feliz si así lo fuera, ya que su hermana estaría junto a alguien decente. Sin embargo, Oz pensaba algo distinto, a la vez, algo nuevo para él… los miraba nuevamente y no le agradaba ver a Gilbert sonriendo más de la cuenta.

"— _¿Porqué con Ada sí y conmigo no, si yo soy su amigo?—"_

Le era insoportable verlo y escucharlo, cerró la ventana, aún se escuchaba levemente y volvió a sus ejercicios.

Escribía y borroneaba su cuaderno, tachaba y seguía, terminó su ejercitación y al pie de página escribió sin darse cuenta: _"esto no me causa gracia"._

- Bien, campeón, puedes dejar lo que estás haciendo- dijo el tío Oscar – Tienes la tarde libre.

- ¡Gracias, tío! – saltó del escritorio y salió corriendo. El tío Oscar lo miró riéndose, miró hacia el escritorio todo desorganizado, estaba el cuaderno con la sentencia de intolerancia de Oz y no comprendió nada.

Mientras Oz caminaba desesperadamente por los pasillos, se topó con alguien, retrocedió un paso y sin mirar a quién había atropellado siguió caminando yendo al jardín…

- ¡Oz! – Oz ensimismado no escuchaba que lo llamaban - ¡Oz! – El rubio continuó su marcha, le toman bruscamente de la mano y se da la vuelta.

- ¡oh! ¡Gil!

- Hace más de dos minutos que vengo siguiéndote, me has pasado al lado, me has chocado y me ignoraste

- Lo lamento, estaba apurado- se le vino a la memoria lo que había visto por la ventana - ¿no estabas jugando con Ada en el jardín?

- ¡Ah! Ada se fue con su tío a la zona céntrica, así que…

- ¿Entonces te has aburrido y viniste a buscarme?

- ¿Oz? – le preguntó atónito el chico de cabellos negros.

- ¡Claro! Lo que escuchas dices que soy tu amo, pero creo que realmente soy un juguete para ti.

- Realmente no te comprendo ¿sucedió algo raro hoy?

- ¡Obvio que si! ¿Te parece que no haya dormido en toda la noche, me levanten temprano, estudiar mientras que tú juegas con mi hermana y encima ahora estoy tan hiperactivo que ni puedo dormir?

- ¿No puedes dormir, Oz? ¿Quieres dormir?

- Mal no me vendría una siesta, pero estoy muy hiperactivo.

- Ven, acompáñame, si algo puedo hacer por mi amo, lo haré – Gilbert empezó a caminar y Oz lo siguió

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No estoy de humor como para dar vueltas.

Recorrieron media mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de Oz. Entraron y el menor se sentó en su cama, Gilbert se sentó en una de las sillas.

- ¿Y bien?

- Primero, quería preguntarte algo… ¿estás enfadado con Ada? Has hablado muy duro cuando la mencionaste.

- No, no estoy enfadado con ella, así que si me dejas, dormiré un rato, antes de que regrese el tío Oscar.

- te dije que te ayudaría a dormir, ya que te cuesta un poco – se levantó de su silla, avanzó hacia Oz quien estaba en su cama, lo mira a los ojos y le dice – Aunque no lo creas y parezca, no soy tan tonto…

- Gilb…- Oz fue silenciado por un beso profundo de Gilbert y aunque quisiese frenarlo no podía, era más fuerte que él.

Gilberto detuvo el beso y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Rozando sus labios con los de Oz le dijo – Hoy dominaré yo, será divertido – rió, volvió a besar al menor. Empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras besaba suavemente su níveo cuello.

Oz sentía un escalofrío que le recorría toda su columna, era extraño pero se sentía bien. No se daba cuenta de que estaba entregado, tirado en su cama y ahogado por los besos y caricias de Gilbert. No estaba bien… pero le encantaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sinfonía de sensaciones hasta sentir el torso desnudo de su compañero.

Sin pedir permiso, Oz ya empezaba a sentir algo húmedo entre sus piernas que suavemente iba y venía, sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de color rosa, levemente dejaba escapar un débil gemido.

Sintió la respiración de Gilbert cerca de su oreja, volvió a estremecer, Gilbert sonrió susurrándole lentamente – Espero escuchar más en un rato… -

Tomó el rostro de Oz, lo miró, el chico entendió lo que supuestamente tenía que hacer, bajó su rostro y empezó a lamer el miembro de Gilbert, nunca lo había hecho, pero también le gustaba, podía escuchar los gemidos del mayor, quien lo tomaba del cabello, lo acariciaba, lo enrulaba mientras Oz después de cinco minutos fue detenido. Se quedó mirándolo como un tonto, el chico de ojos miel lo besa apasionadamente, lo toma por las caderas… - ¿Estás listo para cansarte? –

- ¿Gilbert?... Ah…ay…ah! - Gilbert lo penetró bruscamente, Oz agarraba fuertemente las sábanas, quería callar su voz pero no podía y eso lo incentivaba más y más a Gilbert. El mayor seguía penetrándolo, por fin hacía lo que debía, amaba escuchar los gemidos de Oz, eran tan dulces...

Oz fue tomado por las nalgas, mientras seguía siendo penetrado, Gilbert caminó hacia la puerta y la llaveó…

- Ah… ¿qué has hecho?

- Quiero asegurarme de que no sientas más celos de Ada y obviamente quiero que te duermas- La espalda de Oz quedó contra la puerta y Gilbert continuaba matándolo de placer.

- Es suficiente, Gil…

- No, hasta que te duermas – y lo silenciaba besándolo a la vez que lo seguía penetrando.

El cuerpo de Oz empezaba a temblar aunque amaba ser penetrado por su sirviente y amigo, respiraba descontroladamente, ya no le importaba si las criadas escuchasen lo que sucedía en su alcoba, se divertía jugando con la lengua de Gilbert.

El arroyo de pasión continuó veinte minutos más en la cama del chico, los ojos verdes de Oz estaban perlados, sus mejillas eran como pétalos de rosa; el rostro de Gilber era recorrido por una cota de sudor.

Gilbert no daba más, penetró a Oz tres veces más y acabó en él. El rubio sintió cómo algo tibio recorría su interior. Gilbert sacó su humanidad de la de Oz y esta última se escurría, caían gotas color perla, respiró profundo y se aferró al mayor.

- ¿Tienes sueño, Oz?

- Si, mucho… - Oz se durmió y Gilbert fue a darse un baño. Mientras el agua recorría su esbelta figura sonrió y pensó _"Le he cumplido ese capricho oculto… dormir, claro…"._

~ Fin ~


End file.
